


Julian and Sisko

by zaan



Series: In The Replimat [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaan/pseuds/zaan
Summary: Preparing for an unusual proposal





	Julian and Sisko

“You look exceptionally happy today, doctor.”

“I am, actually. You see, I’ve decided to court Garak.”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing for the past year?”

“We weren’t courting, we were dating.”

“I wasn’t aware there was a difference.”

‘It’s a Cardassian thing.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“In Cardassian society, courtship always leads to an enjoinment.”

“Julian, are you trying to tell me that you’re going to propose to Garak?”

“Well, yes.”

“Julian. You’re getting engaged. This is huge!”

“You don’t think I’m making a mistake do you?”

“You seem happy together.”

“What if he says no?”

“Stop panicking. He’s not going to say no.”

“Are you sure? What if this whole year of dating was some weird convoluted Garak scheme to set up me for some perceived slight at lunch two years ago and he’s just waiting for me to propose so he can laugh at me?”

“I suppose ... it’s possible?”

“Oh my god.”

“I’m just kidding. Julian, he’s not going to say no.”

“Don’t do that to me.”

“Have you decided how you’re going to propose?”

“I want to do it the Cardassian way.”

“Which is?”

“Practical.  It’s all about proving I’m a good match.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard. You are.”

“Thanks. Actually, I was, um, hoping to ask for your help?”

“For?”

“Well, there’s part that would traditionally be done by my father, but -”

“Julian, I’d be honoured. What do I have to do? Give my blessing? Witness the engagement?”

“No, um, actually you have to make the proposal on my behalf.”

“I – what?"

“Well, it would be weird for me to talk about how great I am, wouldn’t it?”

“I’ll be proposing to Garak on your behalf?”

“Yes. Thanks. You don’t how much it means to me that you’ve agreed.”

“That I’ve -”

“Can you believe I was nervous about asking you?”

“No, but - “

“It’s just I’ve never felt this way about anybody before and I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Just a minute – just what does this proposal involve exactly?”

“It’s easy! Nothing to it. All you have to do is approach Garak, tell him you’d like to put forward a match for his consideration, and then speak about my qualifications.”

“That doesn’t sound .. too bad. Any qualifications in particular?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve already put together a portfolio for you. You just have to walk him through it. Here.”

“Right. Let me look. Okay, education – are these your grades going back to Grade 1?”

“It’s always better to put in too much than not enough.”

“Career trajectory, posting details, job duties, c.v., research history – just how many research papers did you put in?”

“Only the most important dozen or so.”

“Doctor, they don’t really make a lot of sense to me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll walk you through them.”

“Lists of books you’ve read, your IQ test, your personality type, and .. an essay?”

“Intellect and critical thinking skills.”

“Latest physical, blood work, and – what is this?”

“My sperm count.”

“Your - ?”

“Family is very important to Cardassians.”

“But ... you ... nevermind. Clubs, associations – what does it mean that you ‘support local establishments such as Quark’s?’

“I have to show I’m community minded. I had to pad that section a little.”

“Honours, awards, your best tennis matches – just how long is this proposal going to take?”

“Not more than a couple of hours”

“Right.”

“Unless he requests follow up information.”

“Forget I asked. Julian, all of this is a little – is this what I think it is?”

“Oh, ah, right. The pictures.”

“Julian, I’m putting my foot down. I’m not showing Garak naked pictures of you.”

“But you have to! You don’t have to look at them, just sort of, you know, slide them over.”

“Julian.”

“Please? It’s a key element of the proposal.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but okay.”

“There’s not much more, I promise.”

“Good, because – oh, my lord.”

“You think the sex tape is too much?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to vocal_fries (who has thought extensively about this) Julian is an ENTP. Just in case you were wondering about his personality test.


End file.
